Esterases are able to catalyze the hydrolysis of a variety of polymers, including polyesters. In this context, esterases have shown promising effects in a number of industrial applications, including as detergents for dishwashing and laundry applications, as degrading enzymes for processing biomass and food, as biocatalysts in detoxification of environmental pollutants or for the treatment of polyester fabrics in the textile industry. In the same way, the use of esterases as degrading enzymes for hydrolyzing polyethylene terephthalate (PET) is of particular interest. Indeed, PET is used in a large number of technical fields, such as in the manufacture of clothes, carpets, or in the form of a thermoset resin for the manufacture of packaging or automobile plastics or other parts, and PET accumulation in landfills becomes an increasing ecological problem.
Among esterases, cutinases, also known as cutin hydrolases (EC 3.1.1.74), are of particular interest. Cutinases have been identified from various fungi (P. E. Kolattukudy in “Lipases”, Ed. B. Borg-stróm and H. L. Brockman, Elsevier 1984, 471-504), bacteria and plant pollen. Recently, metagenomics approaches have led to identification of additional esterases.
The enzymatic degradation is considered as an interesting solution to decrease such plastic waste accumulation. Indeed, enzymes may accelerate hydrolysis of polyester containing material, and more particularly of plastic products, even up to the monomer level. Furthermore, the hydrolysate (i.e., monomers and oligomers) can be recycled as material for synthesizing new polymers.
In this context, several esterases have been identified as candidate degrading enzymes. For instance, several variants of the esterase of Fusarium solani pisi have been published (Appl. Environm. Microbiol. 64, 2794-2799, 1998; Proteins: Structure, Function and Genetics 26,442-458, 1996).
However, there is still a need for esterases with improved activity to allow a process with higher efficiency and thereby to enhance the competitiveness of biological polyester degrading process.